


IDKWTFH

by randmpseudo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel POV, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, PowerBottom!Ong, Smut, Straight Guy, Sub!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmpseudo/pseuds/randmpseudo
Summary: I'm a masculine man in my 20's. I've always considered myself 100% straight, but an ally of the LGBT community. Only had sexual or romantic relationships with women my entire life.I never thought I'd be here in this situation, and yet, here I am.





	IDKWTFH

I'm a masculine man in my 20's. I've always considered myself 100% straight, but an ally of the LGBT community. Only had sexual or romantic relationships with women my entire life.

One of my close friends is bisexual, so when he was feeling into a hook up with a guy, I'd often go wing-man for him at a local gay bar in WeHo. It was always a lot of fun, and I'd occasionally click with a woman there and go home with some company myself.

In earlyish October, I went to the bar in question with my buddy. He pointed out that a girl was checking me out there, and when I looked over she very clearly was. Stunning, very slender. We made eyes across the room a few times while my friend and I had drinks, but I never went over. I always made it a rule not to worry about myself on those nights until my friend was taken care of.

A little while later she came up to us while we were dancing with a few other people. She danced with both of us a little bit, but grinded up against me a little bit. I got, uh, a little obvious turned on and she could feel me against her, which I think surprised her. She turned around and said as covertly as she could while yelling over the music, "are you two here together?"

I told her yes, but I wasn't gay, just trying to hook him up. She told me I was sweet for going to a gay bar with him and that she does something similar all the time. We made out a little and she told me to come find her once I was free, that she'd be there a little while longer.

My friend started hooking up with someone all on his own, and I asked him if he was all set. He said he was, but was hanging out a little while longer. I told him I was going to hang out, too, because I was vibing with that girl from earlier.

I basically made a bee-line over to her and told her my evening had freed up if she wanted to grab a drink. She wanted to have one there, first. We got a couple of mixed drinks and danced, kissed, and flirted.

She leaned into my ear and said, "so, you're straight, right?" I confirmed that I was, and she said "good!" I jokingly/flirtatiously asked her if she was too, and she said "not exactly."

I figured she was bi or something, but she leaned in as closely as possible and said "I'm not all woman." It was kind of shocking, but she said it in a really breathy voice against my ear lobe, then lingered there for a moment. I didn't respond right away, and my hand was still resting on the small of her back. I didn't know what to say, but I looked at her pretty intently, trying to look for any traces of masculinity I missed, but couldn't find any hint she wasn't a natural born woman.

I kept hesitating, holding her closely, and she gently kissed my ear lobe and sucked a little bit. It turned me on, but I was already turned on from all the flirting and kissing. I wanted to take someone home, and didn't want to start from square one so late. Plus she was genuinely a knock-out.

I let her continue to kiss my ear, and she started to kiss my neck. I was already into her, and a little drunk, so I decided to roll with it. I responded that I was still open to hooking up, and have always been an ally to the trans community.

She kissed me again, and we made out for a minute, but she came back to my ear and said, "but you should know..." then took my hand from her waist and moved it down between her legs, and had me gently graze her penis over tights.

It took me a little by surprise, since I had only ever known of transwomen having dysphoria about their penises. But at the same time, a little jolt of pleasure ran through my own cock. Something about the juxtaposition of such a beautiful woman and a dick was interesting to me.

I kissed her again and grazed her dick gently on my own. I could feel it harden a little bit, and pulled my hand back. I told her it was okay and asked if she wanted to have a drink at my place.

We couldn't stop making out on the way to our uber and the whole ride back I had my hand on her thighs and was grazing her with my pinky finger. I was already mentally preparing for giving a hand job, figuring I'd give her anal with a reach around and deciding that I was okay with it.

The minute we got out of the uber, we were kissing again. We got back upstairs to my apartment, and I didn't even have time to pour a drink before we were on my couch making out.

She was grinding her dick against mine through our clothes, and we were touching each other and embracing intimately. She undid my jeans and jerked me off a little bit. She asked me if I'd ever done anything like this before, and I said I had never been with a transwoman.

She told me very firmly. "I am not trans." I stopped kissing her, confused and sat up a bit and asked what she meant. She said, "I'm not trans. I just cross-dress before going to the club sometimes."

I said, "so, you're a man?" Which was hard to process, since she was a picture perfect presentation of a beautiful woman.

At this point I have to switch the pronouns.

He responded, "100%." I was dumbfounded and kind of moved away from him. He said, "what's the difference? You're attracted to me, aren't you?" I admitted I was, but that I was straight.

He cozied up on top of me and said "good. I love straight guys." I asked him if this was a fetish of his, seducing straight guys while dressed as a woman. He responded that in total honesty, it was. But he never went home with someone who didn't know about his cock.

I kept trying to process, but he'd kiss my neck and massaged my dick through my boxers. I was so turned on, and so attracted to the beauty in front of me that I didn't stop him. I said, "how is it possible? You're so beautiful."

He said, "then just enjoy this person you're attracted to sucking your dick." He went down and pulled my cock out of my pants, kissing it, licking the shaft, and finally sliding it all the way into his mouth. It was the best head I have ever gotten in my life. I couldn't stop thinking about how this was a man, but it felt so good I didn't want to stop even a little bit. And something about the taboo nature of it turned me on even more.

As I started getting more and more into it, he stopped, came back up and started kissing me again. His mouth was warm from sucking me, and something about that got me going.

He pulled me forward so I was on top of him, and we made out. He guided my hand down the front of his pants, and at this point I was so horny and attracted to him, that I didn't even hesitate. I started massaging the length of his shaft, and precum started leaking down my hand.

He asked me if he could lick the precum off my hand, and I let him. He sucked my finger after licking, which was really hot. He said, "it tastes good, you should try it." I licked a little bit off of my hand, and he corrected me, "no, from the source."

He bit his lip and it was so sexy that my mind just went towards pleasing him. I didn't even care how gay it was to be sucking a dick, I wanted to make him feel good. I pulled his tights down to his ankles and pulled out his cock, which I'd estimate was around 7 or 8 inches, cut, completely shaved, and started licking and kissing his shaft. More precum came out, and I licked it right up.

I put my lips around the head of his cock and sucked as best as I could, avoiding teeth and making patterns on the underside of his shaft like I would with a clit.

As he got into it, he let out more and more masculine moans, which started to take me out of it. But he would grip my hair in pleasure, and was fondling my balls with his feet, which was keeping me turned on.

He pulled me up to his face and we kissed passionately. He asked me to hand him his purse, and I did. He pulled out a little bottle of lube and a condom and put the condom on the table. He lubed up his hands and began jerking me off, oiling up my dick in the process.

He told me I was good at giving head and asked me if it was weird for me. The hand job was feeling amazing, and I responded between kisses that it was all so hot, and he was so gorgeous that it didn't feel like anything other than hooking up with a girl who happened to have what I have.

He responded, "but I am a man. You know that? I am a man." He said this as he ramped up the intensity of the handjob and cupped my balls with his other hand, grazing them with his finger tips. I told him I did know that. It was feeling so amazing I didn't care.

He said, "say it. Tell me I'm a man." I told him without hesitation, "you're a man."

He began massaging the area between my balls and asshole, which felt amazing. No woman has ever done that for me. It made me moan, and he said "yeah? you like that?" I moaned that I did.

He slipped a finger up to my asshole and pressed on it gently, still jerking me off. I moaned louder. He asked me again if it felt good, and I said it did, and slipped his lubed up finger into my asshole and gently worked it deeper.

I had never felt anything like this before and shuddered in pleasure. He said, "see it feels good, doesn't it? Do you like being touched by a man? Hooking up with a man?" I told him I did. He said "tell me you loved sucking my dick. You love feeling my finger in your asshole."

I told him I did, and he said "no, tell me in those words." I said, "I love sucking your dick. I love feeling your finger in my asshole."

It was feeling so good, and how taboo and different this all was was really getting me off. Something about knowing that me reacting this way, being a straight man seduced by him, was his fetish was really turning me on unexpectedly, too. I was able to provide something so sexy for him because of who I am and what my sexuality is, just by taking his finger and saying these things.

He was now completely fingering me and it felt amazing. He put some lube in my hands and moved them to his dick, so I was now jerking him off while he fingered my asshole and jerked me off. It was an odd angle for kissing, but I kept trying to pull him to me and kiss him when I could, which made him giggle.

He flipped around and began kissing my balls and the area under them, and I moaned. He looked up, without stopping his jerking me off, looked into my eyes and said, "When you moan, I want you to moan my name. Seongwu." Kind of playing into his fetish on purpose, I said, "yes sir."

He went back to kissing me under my balls, and worked his way into tonguing my asshole. I moaned "Seongwu. That feels so good, Seongwu. I love having a man's tongue in my ass."

He came up and started kissing me passionately, then said "you want me inside you, don't you." I thought he meant fingering, and I said, "yes it feels so good when you finger me, baby."

He smiled and shook his head, leaned over and grazed my asshole with his dick. I gasped a little bit, not knowing what to say. I would never, in a million years, think I would want a dick-sized anything in my asshole, let alone an actual dick, but in this situation, I totally and completely did.

I nodded, and he started fingering me again, still shaking his head, and said "ask. Ask for my hard dick inside you." I was in such ecstasy I immediately complied, "Please put your hard dick inside me, Seongwu. I need to feel your cock in my asshole."

He put his condom on with some extra lube and came back to me. He put my legs up on his shoulders and moved the tip of his dick around the rim of my asshole. It was turning me on more than I ever thought possible. He pushed in a little bit, and I immediately felt so vulnerable, which I never have during sex before, that it almost made me cum right there.

He slowly worked his entire dick inside me, which hurt a bit, but was making him so horny that I didn't even care. I got really into it, and pushed into him in time with his thrusts. He worked his dick with my hands while fucking me, and occasionally stretching down to kiss me.

After a few minutes this, calling out his name and finally feeling some amazing pleasure from my prostate, he told me "say you want my hot load in you." I immediately complied.

As he was going to cum, I wanted to bring him the most pleasure I could. I tried to reach around to his balls as I said things like "I'm a little faggot, just for you. I would never do this with any other man but you."

The warmth and gooeyness of his load inside me was so indescribably pleasurable that I came immediately, and he did his best to lap up every drop he could with his mouth. With him still inside me, we made out, exchanging my cum a little bit as we did it.

He pulled out of me, took the condom off and mopped up the extra cum with my shirt. Then he cuddled up on my chest. My asshole was throbbing, some pain, but also pleasure. I actually felt empty, like I wanted him back inside me.

I laughed and kissed his head and said "I really thought I was going to be the one fucking you tonight." He grazed my asshole with his finger tips and said, "but you're a sissy for me, aren't you?"

This turned me on again and I nodded yes and started kissing him. He stopped and shook his head and said, "If you want anything like this again, you have to fuck me in guy-mode."

The idea of going further into this taboo really turned me on, so I just nodded and said, "yes sir." He told me he'd be right back and went to my bathroom. After a few minutes, he came back without his wig, the make up mostly washed off his face and completely naked.

There was no mistaking it. He was 100% a boy. But I could still see the feminine features of his face that I was so attracted to when he was dressed as a girl that I wasn't grossed out by what we'd just done.

He almost looked like he was waiting for a response from me, so I just said "you felt amazing in me. Come back to me, so I can feel you again."

He came over, and we started messing around again.

He spent the night that night, spooning me from behind, and telling me that he's never had such a sexy evening. He wanted to make sure I was actually straight, because he said he's never had a guy get into it so much. I told him something about being able to make him happy by getting into was turning me on, that I was legit attracted to him, and it all felt amazing. Plus a little taboo.

He told me it was the best sex of his life and that he wanted to keep something going with me. We exchanged info, and for the next two weeks had almost nightly hook ups. He'd surprise me by showing up in either girl mode or boy mode without telling me which. It got to the point where I didn't even care.

He started wanting me to take him on dates while he was in girl mode in public, and I happily complied. You can absolutely not tell when he's cross dressed that he's not biologically female.

Then last week, he was edging me, and told me he wouldn't let me come until I agreed to go on a date with him while he was in boy mode. The idea of romanticizing the fetish turned me on so much, I agreed, and we went out the next day, being affectionate in public.

We had a conversation about becoming an actual couple, and I came out as being in a relationship with a man to my friends. For whatever reason, coming out and having all my friends know that I'm dating a man actually turned me on. A couple of days ago, he was saying that he wants me to come out to my parents and to introduce him to them as my boyfriend.

It's so weird. He gets off on turning me gayer and gayer, and I'm genuinely loving him doing so. It actually thrills me to consider coming out to my family and bringing a boy over as my partner. I'm actually even thinking about how sexy and amazing it would be to get married one day, and introduce a man to people I met as my husband. The romantic and commitment angles to this whole thing are turning me on as much as the sexual angles to it, an element I have never experienced in a straight relationship.

So, I think I might just be gay now. Women seem so boring to me, and I absolutely adore my partner. It's a crazy and sudden change that I'm just loving. I even strongly prefer hooking up with him while he's in boy mode than in girl mode these days.

I never thought I'd be here in this situation, and yet, here I am.

**Author's Note:**

> So IDKWTFH (I Don't Know What The Fuck Happened) as I was supposed to be reading for my final exam right now but I am lazying on my bed reading subreddits and I happen to encounter this story there. And I really want to share this story with the fandom because I clearly imagine OngNiel in this. I'm so fucked up!
> 
> PS. It's not my writing. I just really wanted to share this.


End file.
